Divine Design
Summary Divine Design are special magic cards that allow a person to warp reality. The user takes their opponent into their "Upper Realm" territory (which is a pocket dimension in context) where they are able to exert the full powers of their cards including changing the laws of the Realm. The card user can generate their cards to have any effects based on their will and imagination. Wielders of these cards may seem to be virtually unbeatable since in the "Upper Realm" all are under the influence of the Divine Design. Each wielder is pretty much a God as long as they are in their territory. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown.' 8-B' with summons. Name: Divine Design Origin: Get Backers Age: '''Unknown, likely as old as creation. '''Users: Ban Midou, Ginji Amano, Maria Noches, Lucifer, The Witch Queen and more Classification: Magic Cards Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, BFR (The territory of Divine Design is a "higher reality" where the user of the cards decides the rules and laws of reality as well as gets to decide what can happen and what happens. The user can bring any one they wish to this territory and the only way to get out of this would be to beat the user of the cards), Invisibility (The user can choose to be invisible to anything even in the lower reality), Paralysis Inducement (Can create a swamp that blocks movements), Sleep Manipulation (Can put anyone in a sleep closest to death), Forcefield Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Can create a dimensional barrier that negates all physical contact with the user. Can also absorb all damage), Can turn anything into a spy (non combat applicable), Petrification (Can turn people to stone), Summoning (Cards can summon guardian angels capable of many different things), Fire Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Can summon fires that can consume one's body and soul), Power Mimicry (Capable of making any user copy all techniques of his enemy and gain all knowledge on them including their strength and weaknesses), Shapeshifting (Can turn a user into an exact image of another person), Resurrection (Dear Departed allows a user to bring someone back to life even if the user had been erased from existence), Regeneration and Healing (Can heal one's injuries instantly and also fully restore their stamina), Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (The cards can be used to put the image of a claw on someone that will tear their heart out at any moment the user wills it), Fate Manipulation and Precognition (The Divine Desing cards are capable of fortelling destiny and changing it. Death With A Sword was used to determine Lucifer's death from Akabane's sword, and other cards could also change fate), Darkness Manipulation (Using DD cards Lucifer was capable of creating an eclipse), Flight (Platform Walking. Capable of walking in air), Intangibility (Users can walk through objects and also plunge into a pond and not get wet), Mind Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation and Power Bestowal (Can trap someone's soul and turn the victim into a card wielder under the user's control), Status Effect Inducement and Death Manipulation (Inside the territory of Divine Design anything that happens can be induced into reality, this means that dying inside the higher reality result in death in the normal reality as well), Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation and likely many others (Inside the DD territory anything is under the user's control, he can choose to do anything he wants as long as he's not stopped by another card user like how Toshiki could negate Kazuki's hits and even after being cought, he appeared somewhere else, because he has control over reality. Sariel stated he was going to make Ban experience illusions for the rest of his life, though he was unable to do so in time), Elemental Manipulation and more using summons, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Memory Manipulation (The DD cards grant a user resistances to the above). Attack Potency: Unknown (Capable of creating another reality with its own rules and laws that supersedes normal reality, though the exact level of this reality and it's size are unknown. It is also unknown what exactly is the Higher Reality). City Block level with Summons (Capable of summoning guardian cards with different levels of potency. The guardian angels were capable of overpowering Ban and Ginji). Speed: Unknown, Possibly Massively Hypersonic (Many of the summons were capable of going up against Ban and Ginji's Lightning) Durability: City Block level with Summons. Range: Unknown (Capable of affecting normal reality from the DD territory), At least hundred of meters with Summons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summoning: Many of the cards consist of various guardian angels capable of fighting and granting resistances to characters. Summons vary in strength abilities and size with Large Size (At Least Type 1). * Upper Reality: The ability that every dominator possesses to create a pocket reality and shape it as he wishes to create his own rules and laws of reality, to the extent that he can decide what can happen and what cannot. * BFR: The ability to trap someone inside a reality or dimension for eternity. * Dimensional Trap/Banish: This allows anyone user to banish someone into another reality or pocket reality, making him completely unable to interact with or affect reality or anyone within it in any way. Category:Weapons Category:GetBackers Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Physics Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8